Imogen Parker/History
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} An Occult Classicist Imogen first became fully involved in the shenanigans around St. Thom Huell after attending a biology class which she shared with Robert and Barnaby, where she was introduced to the new American student, Layla Smith, who turned out to be her new roommate. Desiring to have some privacy, she had managed to scare off her old roommate with an illusionary spider and tried the same on Layla, only to have the plan backfire, causing some initial tension between the two. Later, Imogen, Barnaby and Robert, who had snuck out to copy Robert's notes in the library, encountered Layla sneaking off to the cemetery, where they found her speaking with Mr. Miller. After some initial confusion over what was happening, Mr. Miller explained that they were looking for "rabbits", with Imogen and the boys going off in one direction. Eventually Barnaby and Robert were attacked by a former mate of Barnaby's, Craig, who was now a vampire. While Barnaby and Robert froze and flailed with varying degrees of usefulness at the vampired teenager, Imogen revealed that she could use telekinesis and attacked Craig with a tombstone she levitated until Layla arrived to kill the vampire. "Oh my God, Vampires are real!" Things quickly improved between Imogen and her new roomate as Layla ended up revealing the truth about vampires and the like. Already accustomed to the occult, Imogen was able to maintain her composure when fighting the forces of darkness. She quickly adapted to the revelations of the supernatural, being a major force in the group's adventures and plans. While she initially tried to learn how to fight better in a physical manner, she quickly turned to magic as her priority. After Barnaby and the STH Rugby Team demolished Greater Rosewater Comprehensive's rugby team, Imogen was involved in the investigation of the magical effects she observed on the rugby field. In the process, she impersonated James with an illusion spell and some acting, drawing Mr. Woodbridge away for Layla and Robert to investigate his office. Later, she managed to distract a male prefect to get a hold of one of the rugby jerseys. Having realised that the jerseys were the cause of the transformation by the Rugby team, the group went to Nando's to help Barnaby. There, Imogen yelled at Barnaby to take off his jersey in public. A highly confused Barnaby, still holding affections for Imogen, did so with some reluctance. Eventually, Ned and Brian were cut from their jerseys. Imogen did not go to The Alexandria, though she was touted to be, on account of having the flu. Afterwards, she was heavily involved in the research to help James, using the Ammit Scarab Barnaby brought back from the Alexandria to improve Barnaby's knowledge in a test run, having decided to use Barnaby as a guinea pig to test the spell before using it on James. Unfortunately, while Barnaby's knowledge was temporarily increased, the scarab disintegrated and could not be used on James. Imogen confronted Mr. Miller, who had reappeared in as a biology teacher one day, having messed with the gas taps in the lab to act as an example of MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) so that Imogen nor Barnaby could attempt to kill him. Imogen verbally confronted Miller while ordering Barnaby to open the windows and blinds. Physically cornering Mr. Miller as a result of the sunlight, he beat a retreat. However, he left a message for her: five students impaled by a pipe in the girls' toilets each holding notes holding her responsible for their deaths. The Dangers of Magic After Mr. Miller killed 5 students and he blamed their death on Imogen, she was furious and was planning revenge. She convinced Violet to help her torture Miller (by using a spell that would restore his soul, Miller than would know about the things he did as a vampire and suffer for it). In the end Layla convinced her that revenge isn't the answer and afterwards Imogen was ashamed that she almost worked together with a vengeance demon. In the investigation against Penemue, Imogen was vital to the team's success, casting intelligence-raising spells to allow them to research much faster. After this was successful and after the first fight against Penemue, she offered to cast the spell on James so that he and Barnaby would have more "normal" time together, at the cost of become more addicted to magic. While searching for tools to use against the fallen angel, they visited Phillips Gardening Consortium, where she confided in Mrs. Phillips about how Mr. Penrose was a fallen angel, and bought some books and items from the shop, including an anti-fertility idol and some books from Mrs. Phillips' "restricted" section, using Barnaby's money after he offered it. Afterwards Mrs. Phillips informed Imogen about how they could potentially visit "The Alley" for more magical goods and resources. When preparing to fight Penemue, Imogen and the others went to ask for Violet's assistance, with Imogen showing Violet how Penrose was changing anything written about him in ink (Imogen having found this out with Robert in the library hours earlier). Violet agreed, for the ability to cast boils on Barnaby if it turned out that Penrose wasn't a fallen angel, which Imogen agreed to over Barnaby's ambivalence. It was negotiated that the boils would be cast on Barnaby above the waist. Violet was asked to cast a spell in a wood outside the school to make it as though Imogen was casting a spell. Mr. Penrose soon arrived and attacked Imogen by throwing her at Violet, causing the ex-Vengeance Demon to enter the fight against the Fallen Angel. During the fight against Penemue Imogen used a spell that can pull the blood from someone's body, she enjoyed doing it and became sadistic again. This spell became known as the "blood snake" spell for its appearance. After the fight with Penrose the group partied in the girls room. Mr Miller ambushed the group and fired an assault rifle magazine into the room from a building about 300 meters from the dorm room while Imogen was in the shower. Both Robert and James were hit, leading to Barnaby to scream for Imogen's help. She rans to their assistance topless, but on entering the room she realised that both James and Robert were hit and that James was dead. Hoping that Robert might be saved, she tried to heal Robert, promising James that she will find a way to bring him back. Imogen uses her healing spell to save Robert, however due to Imogen pushing the spell to the extreme (Her spell normally requires time to setup and heals overtime, but she was trying to heal Robert in seconds) she channelled power that weren't meant to be channelled. She started levitating, her eyes turned black, her skin cracked and she became drunk on magic. She managed to open a portal to the magic plane within her self, allowing direct acces to an unlimited amount of magic. Violet, though intially attracted by what was happening, became terrified of Imogen's power and tried to prevent this from happening by turning Imogen into a bunny, but failed. After healing Robert Imogen flew out of the window and to the Golem in an attempt to get the heart of the golem which could be used for a spell, either to raise all of the dead to torment Mr. Miller, or to restore a human soul. While levitating to the golem Imogen was in pain and drained the life from a tree. She used her telekinesis to break the golem open and acquire the heart, pursued by Violet. With the help of Violet and Miller's journal she restored Mr. Miller's soul. Afterwards she realised that protecting her friends was more important than vengeance despite Violet's arguments and decided not to wake the people Mr. Miller harmed but to find her friends and help them fight him. Losing her extra powers before she can locate them - despite Violet's offer for assistance - she fell, exhausted only after getting Violet to give Imogen her blazer for some degree of modesty. From the blood loss resulting from the cracked skin and the exhaustion Imogen had to go to the hospital. She was visited by Layla in the hospital and spoke about how they both blame themselves for James' death (Imogen for not being able to help, Layla for putting her in danger for being friends with the slayer). Layla than told Imogen that she liked her and kissed Imogen. Imogen, confused by the concept that someone liked her romantically and genuinely, tried to kiss her back, but Layla left the room shortly after in panic. After the death of Mr. Miller, Imogen and Violet split the books obtained from Penemue's corpse between them, with Violet taking the larger one. While Imogen and Layla were having issues over their relationship after James' funeral, Violet got trapped in the book, which contained a portal to The Library of Fates Told. A drunken Layla followed after finding Violet's door open, followed by Imogen. In the Library the three were trapped and encountered dangerous arachnid guardians, before figuring out that the books there contained the record of everyone's lives. After a harrowing chase through the library, the idea finally came to the two, after encountering Violet, to use the pen acquired from Penemue's remains to write in Robert's book to alert him. While Robert raced to Violet's room, the three were cornered, but were given reprieve when Imogen successfully cast an illusion over herself, impersonating the full form of Penemue, which managed to drive the arachnids away long enough for Robert and Barnaby to teleport them back through to their own dimension. Reading Robert's book, Imogen was enraged to read that Robert had taken Penemue's books, especially those useful to resurrection, and hidden them. Eventually she yielded and apologised somewhat to Robert. After the attempt to contact Heaven, Imogen like the rest of her friends was temporarily possessed by an alternate self. While the four were in this state, Imogen observed Layla, whom she had finally began a romantic relationship with, flirting with and apparently making out with Brian. Later, Imogen left to research the matter, taking the bus to Barnaby's storage unit which contained Penemue's library. She was then taken over by her alternate self, burning some of the books. When the others went to confront her, alt-Imogen was infuriated by Layla's apparent dalliances with Brian, and thus drained Robert's blood in revenge. After the four were exorcised by Violet, Imogen felt extremely guilty over draining Robert's blood and resolved to stop using combat magic. Later, she visited Robert in the hospital where the two reached an agreement, Imogen disbelieving of Robert's trust in her. She offered to heal him, but was thwarted by the entrance of a nurse. She later repeated it an succeeded in healing Robert. Later that night Robert called the group for help after seeing a monster in a dark coat and hat kill a man in a ward, and Imogen and the others (along with Violet) rushed to help him. Imogen helped the others talk their way out of situations, especially when they encountered staff members, when they walked around the hospital in the middle of the night, chastising the others for attempting to lie, badly. After reaching a dead end and with casualties mounting, the others went to research, with Imogen driven by Barnaby to the storage units, where she found out that the monster, Der Kindestod, was invisible to all but the hallucinating, the very ill, and those with magical sight. They returned to encounter Layla dnd Robert losing a fight against the invisible monster, Imogen eventually able to see it. Having restricted herself in not using offensive magic, Imogen cast a fog on the monster to make it easier to perceive and used telekinesis to throw the contents of a cart at the monster. With Rob re-committed as a result of being clawed by Der Kindestod, Imogen took his homework to the hospital regularly and offered to heal him again. He agreed, and she attempted to cast a ritual to create a healing potion. However, she was distracted by two old men (sharing the ward) who assumed that Robert was "getting lucky", as Imogen and Robert were hidden behind the privacy curtain. Imogen swore at them, messing up the spell, so that when Robert drunk the potion the cells around his windpipe and throat proliferated at an extraordinary rate, causing them to swell and choking Robert. Imogen immediately wrenched open the door with telekinesis and calling for help from the staff. She was escorted out and asked Barnaby for a lift, telling him that she might have tried to kill Bobert again. On the drive back Imogen was conflicted, telling Barnaby that as the Slayer, Layla would have killed them were they not her friends, Barnaby being unable to muster a counter-argument. On returning to school, Barnaby tried to get her to talk to Layla, but Imogen went to the library, hiding in one of the occult sections. Layla tried to reassure Imogen, telling Imogen that her skill at the occult and magic had helped them greatly, that without her they couldn't have defeated Penemue. Despite Imogen's protests, Layla managed to reassure her. After Layla was kissed by Charity while Layla was on a patrol, Imogen was relatively accepting of Layla's actions, more angered at Charity. After some discussion, Imogen and Layla decided they were girlfriends. After Layla encountered her new watcher, Imogen was surprised that Mr. Davidson, Robert's father, was in fact her new watcher, remarking on the disparity between Robert and his father, and later stating that Mr. Davidson was "fit" on seeing him. Later in the term Imogen invited her friends to her house for Christmas, and awkwardly introduced Layla to her family, with her grandmother being most accepting. Imogen also showed Layla her room, which she previously shared with her elder sister, Charlotte; in the room, the pictures of her siblings were flattering, but those of Imogen were not. Imogen received a portrait of the four friends and a head girl's badge from Barnaby, and from James (who had prepared the presents beforehand, and which Layla had accidentally brought along), a reservation to a restaurant in Greater Rosewater, matching the one Layla also received. Afterwards, when the four went outside, emotional, Imogen tried to get Barnaby and Robert to talk to each other after the revelations about Robert's mother. Despite their best efforts Barnaby and Robert were unable to fully meet each other, and Robert left, anguished, angry and confused, Imogen taking him to get some holly. Part of Robert's distress had derived from the fact that his gear no longer worked outside of Little Rosewater, and Imogen comforted him staying that he was still brilliant. As they returned to Imogen's house, Robert and Imogen were surrounded by vampire carollers, whom Imogen and Robert managed to convince to follow Imogen, ostensibly to go to Imogen's house to see whether her parents would let them in, and she sang rather off-key as she did so to attempt (and fail) to draw Layla's attention. Imogen managed to draw them to a tackily-decorated house where Layla and Barnaby had gone, managing to escape the vampires. In the ensuing fight Imogen struggled with her choice to abstain from magic after nearly killing Robert twice and attempted to stake a vampire from the front as Robert attempted to push the vampire into said stake from behind. After a while, this succeeded. Thanks to a person down the street singing and this having an affect upon the vampires, and their cringing when Imogen was singing earlier, Imogen used her illusion magic to conjure an angelic choir that made the vampires, who had been cursed by gypsies to live until they heard a perfect choir, die and dissipate. No Ordinary Witch Imogen remained at her house over the Christmas holidays, though she was called by Barnaby to discuss an issue where Layla could not talk about a certain subject matter. Mid-call, the phone line dropped, and Imogen went out to investigate, realising that the transformer had been destroyed by fire somehow. Due to the group having spotted a wide area uncovered by snow - revealed to be a typical mark of the entrance of a powerful Drox demon - this escalated when Imogen returned home to realise that there was a gas leakage. Managing to evacuate her family and snuff out some candles, Imogen went around to spot more candles lit by her grandmother only to run into a figure smoking in the back garden, wearing a dark coat and hat. He introduced himself as Barnaby's father, who knew that Barnaby was there and asked Imogen where he was. Imogen refused to acknowledge she knew anything of what he spoke about, leading him to singe Imogen on the neck with his cigarette before blowing up Imogen's house by triggering a gas explosion by throwing sparks inside the house. When Imogen returned to STH, she and her family had lost many things, but when catching the bus back to school Barnaby's father followed her. While the bus stopped for a break at Watford Gap services, Imogen went off to the toilets, managing to illusion herself as an old lady and managed to call Barnaby using a payphone despite having insufficient change on her by using reverse charges, warning Barnaby about how his father was trailing her using code words and allusions, referring to his father as Barnaby's "ballerina instructor". She also warned them not to pick her up at school. Deciding that Barnaby's father could kill others if she didn't return, she decided to make it back to the bus when she encountered the Old Lady on the Bus from Little Rosewater. Imogen realised that the old lady was not normal, and assuming that she was one of the Fates conversed with her. The Old Lady, in reality the oldest Fate, the Cutter, acknowledged this and after Imogen asked for some advice warned Imogen about the Drox demon's strength and how his cane was a powerful item. Returning to Little Rosewater unscathed, Imogen lead Barnaby's father to The Alley, which she had been recommended to go to by Mrs. Phillips during the Penemue crisis. The Drox demon followed her, and entering the demon bar Imogen managed to get direction to the bar's "resources" from the bartender. Imogen realised that the rogue Slayer Layla had mentioned, Charity, was drunk under a table, and woke her up, convincing the alcoholic ex-Slayer to give her a distraction for the implied - but not explicitly mentioned - promise of a kiss after some negotiation, to Charity's approval. Entering the toilets, Imogen tried to cast an illusion on herself but failed, turning the toilet into a clone of herself, and was forced to vacate the premises by pulling the toilet cord to reveal a portal to an alternate dimension that turned out to be a market dimension. There, she acted like she belonged to great success, but was unable to find a way out due to lacking legal tender - kittens. She was recommended to visit The Child by some witches, who noted that she was very skilled. The Child was another Fate who offered Imogen a glimpse down her Well then offered her a way out in exchange for giving The Child the ability to shorten Imogen's life, make her loveless or twist her fate. Imogen refused and after failed negotiation The Child became bored, and threw Imogen back into the marketplace. Realising that The Child was probably trying to contact her friends to offer them the same deal, she called Barnaby by borrowing a phone from one of the demons, telling him that she would understand whatever he did and that she accepted him as a demon. Barnaby made a deal with The Child, and was teleported to Imogen's side before the two were teleported out of the dimension before Bur'nakk's eyes back to the storage units. With Barnaby apparently now fully human, they went to visit Mr. Davidson to break the memory spell about Barnaby's birth. Imogen helped convince Mr. Davidson that Barnaby was good, and later left with Layla to give the newly-reunited family some time alone. Later, Imogen rescheduled the date James had booked for Layla and her for Valentine's Day on account of the upcoming fight with Bur'nakk. Imogen used her speed study spell to help the others research ways to defeat the Drox, but in the second instance the spell was delayed in acting. During the fight with Bur'nakk Imogen used her telekinesis, wishing to restrict use of offensive magic against Bur'nakk, whose cane, the Staff of Anubis, could potentially cause spells to fail or reflect onto others in its proximity. Imogen had learned a cold storm spell in the three days that led up to the fight, having spent some prior time researching another offensive spell. In the fight against Bur'nakk Imogen stayed out of the fight due to Bur'nakk's Staff of Anubis, not willing to waste her spells if it were to be ineffective or reflect onto someone in its proximity. She was wounded by the minor Drox as a result, but threw Bak'tarbe, Barnaby's Drox-counterpart, across the field into a hedge, where he was turned into a human by Violet, who was hiding in a hedge, before being teleported away by The Child. Once Layla had managed to seize the Staff, she flung it over to Imogen, who caught it with telekinesis before unleashing her new ice spells, the first time with water and the second time with liquid nitrogen from a dewar she had managed to obtain from the school. These spells had the effect of slowing Bur'nakk, making him unable to dodge and preventing his regeneration, but his armour was increased. As the others concentrated on Bur'nakk as the other Drox were quickly dealt with, Imogen telekinetically moved an unconscious George Davidson to a corner of the field and later stabilised him. As they moved George away using an improvised stretcher Layla was hit by a heart arrow. She had previously been hit by one in Imogen's presence, and the latter expected some kind of cupid demon to be the cause; she had been unable to spot it previously. Robert managed to shoot it and so he and Imogen went to interrogate him (with a force choke, after failing to crush him under her heel), learning that he, a Cupid LLC Employee, was part of an organisation that killed people on a list who did not openly reciprocate declarations of love, Imogen's declaration of love to Layla over the phone via Robert having not been received by Layla, resulting in Layla being put on the list as she did not openly reciprocate it. Infuriated, Imogen threw the Cupid away using telekinesis after breaking his arrows and stealing his bow. Imogen quickly healed from her injuries using a healing spell and later went with Layla to speak to Violet, only for Layla to be turned into a rabbit by a ward the ex-vengeance demon had placed on the doorway after Layla tried to enter after picking the door lock. The two attempted to reason with Violet, explain their position and mend some fences, extending an offer to study with them for the exams, which Violet declined. While revising John the Frog disappeared, and he was found to have teleported outside the room and was on fire, to Layla and Imogen's concern, but after observing him nothing changed, so they decided to delay it for after the exams. Later that night the Cupid returned after pestering Violet (who hammered on their door to wake them up) telling them about his employer and the list while lighting a cigar in their room. The roommates ordered him to leave; after he did so, Imogen and Layla tiredly confessed their love to each other, the moment interrupted when the Cupid returned, hammering on their window to say that Layla's name was now off the list. Imogen used her intelligence-raising spells throughout the exam period, also casting one spell for her friends on their most important exam. She did passably, as her parents expected.